Pretty Little Face
by AlineCardozo13
Summary: Macy Misa there was nothing special about the Super Fan, Not like I noticed. Then Joe came in toke her away. Now Macy Misa is normal.... Sorry I toke awhile to realize that... Nacy/Jacy/Jella.... T for language
1. Intro To My Macy Ooops I Mean His

S_ooo I'm kind of scared I've never posted something on ff and I'm kinda scared but they're aren't any Nacy/Jacy fans on JF so i'm posting her… okay so here we goooooooo_

* * *

**Macy Misa**, **Macy Nicole Misa**, **Macy Nicole Jonas?**

**WHAT ARE YOU THINKG NICK!!!!** Keep your head out of your ass!!!

Macy Misa captain of every sport team known to man. Head of the JONAS fan club. His Stylist/Friend's best friend. His older brother's girlfriend and practically the person responsible for making me mentally insane.

He never understood why Joe wanted to date Macy. I mean she was nothing special really. I mean I guess she boosted up his ego quiet a bit.

It didn't hit me that Macy Misa was normal until I came home one day and she was sitting down happy as a clam talking to Kevin about Otters playing instruments. And then I saw Macy Misa was no longer Number 1 Jonas fan. She was Macy… Just Macy. Macy who is now lying in my brothers giggling and sharing sweet, disgusting, kisses with Joe. And you wanna know something?

I don't like it.

I don't like it at all.

And I want her all to myself

_so review if you want to..._


	2. Inside the Mind Of Joseph Adam Lucas

Never once in my mind have Id ever saw myself with anyone else but Stella. We were perfect best friends getting together. We were the picture everyone wanted to see, but then she went out with VanDwonk and I need a shoulder to "willow" on that just so happen to be Macy. My other best friend my number one fan. And I guess somewhere along that path I feel in love with Macy, maybe it was her smile or her big brown eyes or the way she fit perfectly in my arms. Unlike with Stella, with Macy I was never pressured to be perfect. All she wanted was me, all she NEEDED was me. Macy Misa is my world she is the sun in my life. Whenever I'm down all I have to do is be near yer and suddenly I'm the happiest guy on earth. I guess that is why I fell for Macy. I'm laying in my bed with her cuddling, talking and sharing sweet kisses with her, I've never been happier... Correct that... When she said yes to being my girlfriend I never been happier but this right now is a close second... Tonight I'll tell her and hopefully she wount let me down...

"Macy?" I asked looking down at he rubbing my left had on her back, her shrug rose just a bit

"Yeah Joe?" she said looking into my eyes

"I love you." I said so easyly I saw small tears form in her eyes.... Shit what have I done!

"I love you to Joe, so much." I felt my heart raise... Has she any idea hiw happy she's made me? I lend down and kissed he plum lips pouring my feeling into the kiss. I slowly crossing my tongue across her lips asking premission to enter. Which she grantedwe made out for a few minutes, my hand staying on her back... As well pulled away I looked at her still closed eyes smirking, knowing that I was not the only one have this affect every time we kiss.

"I gotta get home, my mom wanted me to watch the store tomorrow." she said hovering me.

I pouted wanting nothing more for her to stay here safe in my arms forever.

"If you must." I sighed She giggled before giving my another peck before getting out of my bed. I smiled getting up as well. We held hands as we walked down the stairs I walked her to the door before giving her one final kiss. "I'll come over for lunch, bring you some food." I said wrapping my arms around her petite waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sweetest boyfriend ever." she said I chukker before leaning down and kissing her, she slowly deepen the kiss before pulling away.

"I love you." I said kissing her nose gently.

"I love you to Joeykins" she said

I chucked and gave her one lastima peck before letting her go. I made sure she got into her red mini cooper before going upstairs not noticing a blonde stylist sitting on the couch crying.

_**So I'd thought maybe a I would get into Joe's mind to see why he loved Macy might open you up to choosing Nacy/Jacy and also Jella yeah i surpried you... Btw I'm I the only one seeing Some action going on between Nick and Nicole they've gotten a lot closer since they had to kiss and I think maybe NickSquared is totally together in real life if not they are getting to that point I mean he is smilling with TEETH Nick Jonas doesn't smile like that unless he is happy, she makes him happy... Anyway more then one review per chapter would be nice**_


	3. Macy Nicole Misa

_**Well I guess since I'm really inspired at the moment and I got at lest one more reader I must post… Thanks a bunch for commenting btw. Anyway chapter two here we come. Also I've decided to give Macy a Twin just in case one JONAS Doesn't get Macy he'll get somebody and wont be a lonely soul… I'm not sure what JONAS yet though.**_

_Love._

_A four-letter word. Something a few weeks ago I knew nothing about. Ever since I was a little kid I've laughed at that word. Maybe because love was something that I was never around. My father left my mother before I was even born. My mother raised my sister and me by herself at the age of 15. So I guess the only love I believed in was in family. _

_When JONAS came along I changed I knew it wasn't love, but it was the closest thing I could get to love. I felt as if when ever Nick, Joe or Kevin was serenading a girl in a song it was I. I felt as if someone finally loved me. Someone actually cared for my heart and soul._

_And then Stella introduced me to JONAS. I embarrassed myself to no in. I was Macy Misa super fan. I mean seriously would you be sane if the only boys that "loved" you, and millions of other fans, went to your school? I thought so. And then Stella threw Joe away. That pissed me off. Just when obsessed Macy went in the closet Stella decided that some stupid dwonk was better than her best friend. The guy she grew up with! The guy that loved her to no end._

_Joe Lucas._

_I toke care of Joe gave him ice cream, a shoulder to cry on. And it just so happen that I fell in love with the man. So Stella if you read this… I am NOT sorry._


End file.
